Tension
by a-summer-day
Summary: I know that Dallas still likes me. He cheated on me as past time. But I'm not a toy he can play with and drop when he wants too. I'm gonna make him feel the regret, the pain, everything he's caused me. I need someone he despises, someone who Dallas hates with every fiber of his body, a rival, a guy who would drop anything for me, someone like Austin Moon...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's a new story. This used to be in my one-shot collection story, but I wanted to make a follow up chapter. So this will mostly be a four-shot. And here is chapter 1. I will post the other chapters throughout the day. Hope you guys like it, and please review. Also I am so sorry for not updating my story Arranged. I'm kinda stuck. Do you want Ally to forgive Austin? Please tell yes or no, in your reviews. Thank you!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  


Ally hates surprises, there's no question. Everyone knows, and everyone respects that. Her boyfriend Dallas, on the other hand loves them. He says that there's just something about them that gets him pumped. That's why she decided to surprise Dallas at a party. Well it's not really a surprise…actually it is. She just told him that she can't make it to Cassidy's party, so he'll have to go alone. But actually she'll surprise him by showing up! Then they can have a couple of drinks and have sex. Surprise.

So that brings her to today, right now. "Trish hurry up, we'll be late!" Ally yells impatiently. She taps her foot, and stands near the railing. "Alright, alright don't get your panties in a twist, I'm coming!" Trish yells back. Ally rolls her eyes and walks over to the mirror to examine herself again. She's gotta admit, Dallas is gonna be drooling today. Though her outfit isn't much, no dresses or fancy shirts, or shoes. It's a party to get dirty and let loose. No one is gonna actually have their clothes on, for most of the night. She has some ripped denim shorts that are very short. With that she decided to go for a neon green tank top that shows a teasing amount of cleavage. She has some white sandals, and her hair is left out rough and wild. Her makeup is the high light of her outfit. It makes her look cute and sexy…Yup, she's all good.

Trish comes down bustling, in a very loud outfit. Ally smiles as she looks her up and down. "You look hot." She compliments.

Trish grins, "Thanks, what about you? Who are you trying to impress?" She asks.

Ally rolls her eyes, "I have a boyfriend, Dallas remember." She says plainly.

Trish shakes her head, "You're still dating him? Seriously Alls he's not good for you. He's a douchebag, an asshole." She says. Ally sighs, why does everyone disapprove of her relationship with Dallas?! It's getting very annoying. Dallas is sweet, caring, hot, and popular. What else could a girl ask for?

"Trish just drop it. I know, I've heard this lecture a million times, each from different people." Ally says exasperated. And just like that Trish does drop it. They make their way outside, "Mom we're leaving!" Ally yells.

"Alright sweetie! Have fun. Oh by the way I put some protection in your purse!" She yells back. Ally furrows her eyebrows in slight confusion, but once she gets it a blush forms over her cheeks in utter embarrassment. Leave it to mom to embarrass you.

They chat as they make it to the party and soon they arrive. The house is a huge one that they are way too familiar with. Cassidy is one of their very closest friends and often they all hang out. She's very rich, and a bit clueless sometime but still she's a great friend. Cars are parked everywhere, and the lawn is littered with cups and beer bottles. Some people are outside talking and horsing around. One of them being Dez. He has a huge crush in Trish and Trish likes him too. But as a front they act like they're enemies. Love…What a confusing thing.

"Hey Trish." Dez starts coming up to the two girls. He looks Trish up and down, feeling something unfamiliar.

"Dez." Trish says plainly.

Ally sighs, "Well I'll leave you two to it, I'm gonna go find Dallas." She says.

And that's probably when Dez registers that Ally is here too. He looks over at her franticly. "Ally! I thought you couldn't come." He exclaims nervously.

She smiles, "I know but I just told Dallas that, I was gonna surprise him." She explains.

Dez shakes his head, "Oh, cool-I-Um. I don't think…I don't t-think he's um in a g-good condition right now." He stutters. Instantly both Trish and Ally know something's wrong. And Ally has a pretty good idea of what Dallas is doing. She's seen enough movies like that.

Trish eyes narrow. "Dez what the hell is Dallas doing?" She demands.

He looks around his eyes bulging and finally he blows. "Ok! I was gonna tell you but then Dallas got a hold of Benjamin and then I just couldn't, because Benjamin is family! Alright! So now Benjamin is drinking because Dallas has Samantha, and he's secretly in love with her but she's dating Bob! And Dallas said that he'd eat Samantha's arm if I told anyone, and Benjamin said that if I don't listen to Dallas then he'll kill me in his sleep, and now I'm scared because Benjamin can be scary when he wants to. Anyway the point is that Zebra's do not really exist!" Dez screams clutching Ally's shoulders. Ally grows even more confused, is he saying that Dallas did something that Dez saw, so Dallas kidnapped one of Dez's family members, and is threatening to eat her arm…?

Trish rolls her eyes and leans over to Ally, "They're gingerbread men." She says. Ok now things make sense.

Ally sighs in relief but then once again she turns serious. "Dez where is he?" She demands.

"I-inside, in one of the bedrooms." He stutters. Ally's heart drops and she storms into the house, with Trish following close behind.

_Scene Change No one's POV_

Cassidy spots them through the crowd and squeals "Ally!" She yells throwing her hands up for a hug but all she gets is a gust of wind. She frowns as Ally passes her not acknowledging her whatsoever.

She turns to Trish, immediately knowing something's wrong. "What's going on?" She asks.

"Follow me we're gonna have some Dallas-Shish-Kabob." Trish says grinning.

_Scene Change No One's POV _

Tears threaten to rush out of her eyes but she wills herself not to lay a single tear for him. She knows what he's doing. She has a pretty good idea. It's just that feeling you get when you know what's going on but you just need some proof to make sure it's right. She flings open one of the doors…No one. She opens another…No one.

Her heart beats when she arrives at another. She hears voices inside, and she knows this is it. She opens the door and just as expected. She sees Dallas, her boyfriend with a half-naked girl. Her heart breaks, and she storms into the room. Dallas's eyes widen and he immediately starts stuttering while the blonde slut next to him screams and collects the bed sheet hiding herself. Ally walks over to Dallas and slaps him straight across the face, "Fuck you." She hisses. And with that she turns and leaves them, ignoring Dallas's calls. She pushes past both Trish and Cassidy making her way down the hall and to the large balcony. She needs some fresh air and…a private place to cry.

_Scene Change Ally POV_

Was I not good enough? Did I not give him enough love? You know what? Fuck him. Fuck him and his sorry ass. I wipe my eyes, and sniffle a little. I know that Dallas still likes me. I know that the whore he fucked was just a pass time. But I'm not some toy that he can play along with, and then drop whenever he feels like it. I'm gonna make him feel the regret, the pain, everything he's caused me. I need someone he despises, someone who Dallas hates with every fiber of his body, a rival, a guy who would drop everything to fuck me, someone that if I do get with, the word will get to Dallas fast, someone like Austin Moon…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here's a new chapter, for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews for this story and for Arranged. I didn't realize you guys liked it so much. But don't worry new chapters will be posted today or tomorrow. Also some people asked about Ally's virginity. No she is not a virgin. She is 19, and she's been dating Dallas for a couple years so it was bound to happen. I'm really sorry if you wanted her to be one. Anyway, please review and I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

_Scene Change Ally POV _

Austin Moon, is Dallas's biggest rival. Dallas has always from the start hated him. He claimed it was because, Austin always got everything he wanted. But we all knew it was because he was jealous, Austin always got the girls, grades, popularity, and most of all his looks. Austin is the school's bad-boy, play-boy flirt. Sure at times he's cocky and open, but sometimes his temper flares. Out of school he hangs with people no parent would let their child hang with. He was dangerous. But still people worshipped him. They tried to get involved with him. Anyway, he was a typical stereotype. Another reason Dallas didn't like Austin was because Austin always had his eyes set on me. It always irked me, when he came up and started flirting and touching me. Sometimes he really got me good, and when he got me all riled up he'd leave. He'd always tease me, and annoy me to no end. And then I'd blow up at him, but he would always have that stupid smirk in place. It was obvious that Austin Moon wanted me and tonight I want him too…

_Scene Change Ally POV_

Cassidy and Trish come up behind me, and I turn around wiping my eyes. "Ally we are so sorry!" Cassidy says comfortingly. "He never deserved you." She says giving me a hug. I close my eyes, not wanting to cry even more, we pull away. "Thanks Cass." I say. Trish hugs me as well, "We kicked Dallas's ass and the slut he was with. They won't set a foot in this house or even near you." Trish says proudly. I giggle, "Thanks guys." I say they smile and a silence looms over us. "So what are you gonna do now?" Cassidy asks. A small smile forms on my lips and then I tell them everything.

_Scene Change No One's POV_

She looks around hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde boy she's looking for. She knows he's here, that's why most people to parties, because he's there. Cassidy practically begged him to come because well he doesn't go to parties that Dallas goes to. She soon spots him leaning against the wall and flirting with two Barbie blonde girls. "Austin!" She calls.

_Austin POV_

"Austin!" A voice calls that sounds way too familiar. I turn away from Charlie and Charles…or at least that's what I think they're names are and soon my eyes land on the chocolate eyed brunette I have an infatuation with. Ally Dawson, damn she is so hot. She's probably the only girl that can resist me, which is very, very hard to do. A smile forms against my lips as she walks over to me determination set in her eyes. I wave the two girls off and they leave shooting daggers at her. She nears me, and my smile grows bigger. But then slowly turns into confusion as she grabs me by my collar and right there she smashes her lips against mine.

I shoot to heaven as electricity surges through me. Her warm lips covered with lavender lip gloss, and a slight minty taste as well. I stand there in shock, as she tries to get a reaction but my brain shuts down and I don't know what to do. Her hands slide up from my collar to my neck and she pulls me even closer, hooking one of her fingers in my jean's belt loop. She slowly starts to pull away but right then, my brain kick starts, and a thousand thoughts rush into my mind. Ally Dawson is kissing me. Allyson Marie Dawson is kissing me! Why is she kissing me? Isn't she dating Dallas? You know what fuck it, might as well make the most of it. So I slowly start to kiss back. My hands move to her hips gripping them tight while her hands travel through my hair. Our kisses get more heated and I flick my tongue on her lip asking for entrance. She smiles and I feel her teeth clenching. Access Denied. Ouch. I smirk, and move one of my hands to the small of her back, and the other goes up to her right breast. I slightly squeeze it, and she moans into my mouth and I take that time to slip my tongue in. I smile triumphantly and I can just imagine her rolling her eyes. My hands go around her waist as our tongues fight for dominance. Of course I win, and I explore her mouth with my tongue feeling like I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Fuck she tastes so good. She pulls away breathless, "I want you." She whispers looking me in the eye, her eyes sparkle and her lips are swollen red. My eyes widen as I register what she just said. "You mean…" I trail off. She nods, "Austin, I want you to fuck me."

_Ally POV_

"Austin, I want you to fuck me." I whisper looking him in the eye, his eyes grow a shade darker, and he lick his lips. "Dam." He whispers more to himself. He smirks and captures my lips again, bringing the electric shocks back. He pushes me towards the wall so I'm sandwiched between. He grabs my hands pinning them up and continues to trail kisses down my neck. "Austin…" I moan. His kisses become harder and soon he starts teasingly biting and sucking. My skin lights up on fire everywhere touches and I struggle against him. He let's go of my hands finally and I quickly take action, flipping us over. I stand on my tippy toes and grab his chin, kissing him straight on the lips. My body craves for his skin, and his touch. But we can't do it here. "Austin." I mumble against his lips. He grunts in response, "Austin, let's get a room." I mumble breathlessly. He pulls away his eyes still closed. He takes a few deep breaths and rests his forehead on mine. I peck him on the lips and he slowly opens his eyes. He sweeps my legs off the floor carrying me bridal style, and kisses me again. He pulls me up high, so our lips don't break as he carries me upstairs. I don't know about you but I find this incredibly hot. It shows how he can be a gentleman and at the same time manly and strong.

We ignore some of our classmate's stares and whispers while most are in their own worlds some bitches and jocks or just random people already start making comments and rumors. He carries me up the stairs and to an unoccupied room. He kicks the door open, and shuts it with his leg, our lips never leaving each other's. He rests me on the bed gently and leans over me pecking me on the lips. He stares at me for a moment his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. And then my patience running clean, I flip us around in one motion, and now I'm on the top straddling him. I bite my lip as I eye him up and lean down to place hot wet fiery kisses on his neck and jaw line. He moans, as he tangles his hands in my hair. Soon our lips connect again and Austin flips us over again so he's straddling me now. He kisses me once more before tugging my shirt up.

_Austin POV _

She brings her hands up and I slip the tank top off her. My eyes start to drink up her body from her bikini line to her breasts and the red lace bra she's wearing. Her milky smooth skin that's just calling me. As I throw the shirt to who knows where she runs a hand through her hair shaking her head, and rests herself on her elbows looking up at me with her brown orbs. I grin, "You're beautiful." I whisper. A pink blush spreads across her cheeks, and I can't help but chuckle at her. I swoop down and plant a kiss on her lips, and slowly trail them down her jaw line to her neck. She gasps in pleasure, and I slowly take my kisses to her shoulder to her bra strap. I grab it with my teeth and take it off her shoulder, turning both of us on even more, I do the same to the other side and soon her bra comes off. My mouth waters as I look at her breasts, and I swoop down and capture one with my tongue. Ally moans as she clutches my hair. I grin glad to have such an effect on her. I move to the other one and soon I start dragging my tongue down her stomach to her bikini line. "Fuck…Austin." She moans. My bulge grows bigger as I hear her curse and moan my name.

As soon as I get to her shorts she flips us around once again so now she's straddling me. She clutches my now rumpled shirt and brings me up with it and smashes her lips with mine once again. She grinds against me harder and harder, "Ally." I groan, pleasure coursing through me. She takes the end of my shirt and throws it off me, then pushes me back so I'm laying back down. "Getting a little rough aren't we?" I ask. She grins, as she leans over me. "It's more fun when it's rough." She whispers before kissing me again but as soon as she does she pulls back. She shimmies her way down and starts to unbuckle my belt loop.

_Ally POV_

Austin brings my hands away, and once again the table are turned. He pins my hands up, "You wanna play rough? Let's play rough." He whispers. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Hope you guys like it. This chapter does contain, M-rated stuff, so please keep that in mind. This is also my first M-rated story, so I'm not sure if it's good or not. Anyway, please review, tell me how it was, and the next chapter will be posted some time today. That will be the last chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_Ally POV_

Austin slips off my shorts and in one motion I'm completely naked. He grins at me, and leans down kissing me full on, his tongue jabs into my mouth and he rolls his tongue all around. My eyes snap open when I feel his thumb run over my clit. Fuck.

And just like lightning he enters with one finger. I gasp as a new wave of pleasure hits me and I tangle my fingers in Austin's hair tightly. He jabs a second, then a third finger, bringing them up and down. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I moan and arch my back into him. With a flick of the wrist I'm at his command. He rolls his fingers around experimentally, and watches my reaction. I shut my eyes closed, and arch my back while groaning again. He pulls his body away and I feel him shift, and before I can think his warm wet tongue jabs into me. I moan, the loudest I've moaned before. People say that being eaten out is the second best thing you can feel, sex is the first. And dam are they right.

"Austin…" I breathe struggling to control my breathing. "Fuck." I curse loudly. He continues to roll his tongue all around me, not knowing how much of an effect he has on me. Pleasure courses through me, and my vision gets slightly blurry, I know I'm close. "Austin…" I moan breathlessly, telling him I'm close. He starts going faster and the coil in my stomach tightens, and soon I reach my climax clutching Austin's hair tighter and moaning his name. I take several deep breaths and Austin gets up kissing me again sensually.

I flip us over ignoring the ache in my southern regions that has already started again, and slip his jeans off revealing his…pink boxers…? I look over at him biting my lip to hold back a smile. He huffs as he crosses his arms. I smirk as I crawl up to him and stop so I'm straddling his hips. I lean over and kiss him slowly and and soon he unwraps his arms, and rests his hand on my hips. I trail my kisses down his neck to his chest kissing him everywhere. He groans as he tangles his hands in my hair. I trail my tongue over his nipples, down to his abs. I take his boxers off, revealing his bulging penis. Dam. I look over at him, a slight smirk resting on my lips. He gulps, and I know exactly what he's thinking. He's in for it now… I slowly start to stroke him with my hand, cupping the head, as I watch his reaction.

_Austin POV_

Heaven. That's where I am. That's where Ally brings me. She starts pumping her hand up and down my cock, gliding the pre-cum everywhere. My eyes roll to the back of my head, in pure pleasure, and I grab her hair, while groaning. She removes her hands and soon my cock is enveloped in her mouth, her hot wet tongue sliding up and down, sucking it like a lollipop. Fuck. I gasp, and push Ally further with her hair, not too much that she might choke or anything. Fire sets in my veins and I can feel the knots in my stomach building. She go's faster and starts to play with my balls as well. That's when I lose it. I know I'm close, I need a release. Right when I feel myself coming, Ally removes her mouth from me, emitting a growl of frustration.

She grins at me looking up like a Cheshire cat. "Fuck." I groan. I can't take it I need her. I grab her roughly and pull her up crashing her lips against mine. Her hands pull at my hair, as I wrap my hands tightly around her waist. Our chests press against each other, and once again she starts grinding against me. I can feel the heat and wetness from her core, on my cock, which makes me almost go insane.

"Austin." She groans breathlessly breaking our kisses, showing how much she wants me. I rub my cock against her clit. "Beg." I demand against her lips. She moans, but as soon she recovers the stubbornness is back. "Fuck no." She mumbles. I smirk, I knew she would be stubborn but alright then. "Fine looks like you won't be getting any of this…" I trail off using every inch of my will power to pull away. She makes a whimpering sound, "Alright!" She says quickly pulling me back and kissing me again. I smirk, and she grinds against me again, making me groan against her lips. I start to rub her entrance with the tip of my penis. "Fuck me babe." She whispers pleadingly. I go faster and my eyes roll to the back of my head, in pure pleasure. Man, she is so fucking hot. "Austin fuck me!" She pleads desperately. I grin, I think she's had enough.

I pull away and slowly enter her, emitting groans from both of us. She gasps as i start to pump into her, setting a reasonable speed. "Fuck Austin." She moans gripping my shoulders. I pull her closer, and she starts to suck on my neck dragging her fingernails down my back. My eyes roll to the back of my head as I shiver, at the feeling. There's definitely gonna be some marks, but at the moment I really don't give a fuck. All I can think of is Ally. Ally. She's around me, she's with me, she's the air I breathe. I-I don't even know how I have lived without her! "Austin!" She cries, when I hit her at her sweet spot. I smirk and pull in again going faster and faster.

Her walls start to clamp around me, "Austin…" She starts shakily telling me she's close. "Stay with me babe." I mumble breathlessly increasing our speed. Her legs start to tremble, and she grips my hair even tighter. Even though it hurts I find it, so arousing.

Ally POV

Austin. That's all I can think of. He's in me, around me, the air I breathe, the skin I touch. Austin. My walls start to tighten, and my vision starts to get blurry. I shut my eyes tight, letting out a strangled moan. Austin increases our speed, and just like that. I ride out my orgasm, moaning his name, and soon Austin squirts into me, clutching me tight.

Austin falls slack on me, looking completely spent. Of course I'm not a different story either. We lay there breathless, trying to steady ourselves. He pulls himself out of me, and collapses next to me, but also holding me tight. His arms encase me and he pulls me towards him even closer, so it's chest to back. One hand then rests at my waist while the other playing with my hair lazily. Suddenly I realize how tired I really am. I know what I just did, and I know there will be consequences, but for now I'll put them away and deal with them in the morning. Austin kisses my forehead, and I lean up giving him one last gentle kiss before letting sleep take over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys like it. I really really hate this chapter and the end. But I wanted to finish this fast. I'm making a new story. So be sure to keep an eye out. Anyway, this story is now complete. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

My eyes slowly flutter open, as the sun shines down on me. I turn a little to my side and my eyes land on Austin. I involuntarily smile and turn fully so I'm facing him. His face looks so calm and content and the sun makes his face look even more handsome. I get up and grab my bra and panties, slipping them on. I notice that Austin also has his boxers on. Then I settle back into the bed, but I stay up a little so my head is resting on my hand, with my elbow bent. I use my thumb and trace his sharp features. He stirs but stays asleep.

I don't know what happened. Last night was absolutely amazing_. He was amazing_. Though I thought it'd be just a fling, you know? I just really slept with him to get to Dallas. And of course he knew. He knew that this would be a one time thing as well. But…after last night. I think I…like him. Like, "like, like". Maybe even a bit more…I just…Yesterday I was completely head over heels for Dallas but today I hate him, and have a crush on Austin. I mean things are just so confusing.

Suddenly Austin stirs and slowly flutters his eyes open. His eyes land on me, and I smile shyly, "Hey." I mumble, not really knowing what to say or do. Austin seems to still be a bit hazy, and just smiles, giving me a lazy, "Hi." Before falling back onto the cushions. I sigh and roll my eyes, "Austin." I say gently. He frowns but ignores me. I poke his arm and he tries to push it away epically failing. "Austin we have to get up." I say. He just turns the other way. Leave it to Cass to plan an awesome party on a Sunday. Yup. Meaning today's Monday, which also means that we have to go to school. Which also means seeing Dallas. Which also means leaving this nice cozy bed with Austin, knowing that he and I could do so much other…pleasurable things on it. Yup. Monday's…

Anyway, Austin rolls over again, so he's sprawled all over the bed lying flat on his stomach. I smirk and swing my leg over his hip, straddling him. I bite my lip now noticing what's on his back. I trace my hand over the scratches that are now slightly red and dry. They look like they hurt. Did I really do that? I trace all over them wincing at times, but soon my frown turns to a fond smile when I feel Austin shiver beneath me. Then my eyes land on something. How did I not see it before? Black ink, right there on his bicep. I peer closer and run my thumb over the picture. It was a ship, in the ocean, and it looked like the moon had just rose from the sea. Three fourths of the moon was seen the rest was hiding by the waves, and the ship was sailing towards it. Austin had tensed up, and it was quiet for a while. I examined his tattoo while he lay there almost stiff as a board. Then Austin quickly rolled over making me fall to the side. He got up off the bed, picking his clothes up slowly. I watch him for a while then speak up. "You have a tattoo." I state. He nods, "Yeah." He says. I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off. "Let's drop it okay?" He says firmly. See this was exactly what I was talking about. Austin could be cocky at one moment then reserved and cold at another. He could almost never control his anger. Despite my curiosity I drop it. If he doesn't want to tell me he doesn't have to. I sigh and get up as well, grabbing my clothes and slipping them on.

_Austin POV_

I sigh as I slip on my shirt, then turn around. I can't talk about it. I mean I don't even know her, I just can't…I glance behind me to see Ally slipping on her clothes. Something about this situation makes me want to see this every morning. To have Ally with me every morning I wake up, to have her in my arms. I smile fondly and walk up to her. She faces me fully clothed looking at me with curiosity. I rest my hands on her hips and letting my face fall in the crook of her neck. I kiss her neck lightly traveling up to her jaw and back down. She tangles her fingers through my hair as I lean down and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She instantly pulls herself closer to me, standing on her tippy toes and kissing back with as much force. I smile and bite her lip, and she whimpers making me snap out of it and pull away. We look each other in the eye, and I see that same sparkle. I grin, and she pecks me again, "Let's get to school." She mumbles. I sigh. Who hosts a party on a Sunday? Oh yeah, Cassidy does.

We pull away from each other and step back a few in awkwardness. What are we supposed to do now? This is why I never stay with my one night stands. I know that's what Ally ever thinks of this. A one night stand. I like Ally. "Like, like." I've had a crush on her ever since I laid my eyes on her. And last night was probably the best night ever. But one thing still puzzles me. Wasn't she with that ass? Why did she give in to me now?

Ally POV

Austin sighs and takes a seat on the bed. "Why'd you give into me?" He asks. I frown, and take a seat next to him. "Dallas cheated on me." I say quietly. He doesn't say anything, instead he scoffs, "The bastard finally showed his true colors." He mutters. I ignore his comment, and continue. "I found him last night with another slut, and I was just so pissed and angry and I thought..." "That you could get him back by sleeping with his enemy." Austin fills in bitterly.

I quickly spring up, "No but that's the thing!" I say quickly, "I thought that it would be just a one-time thing, and Dallas would get jealous and realize what he lost…" I say. I see him shift, and I can tell Austin is mad, and hurt. So I quickly jump into his lap straddling him and cupping his cheeks. "But the thing is, after last night…" I start looking him in the eye. "I realized that Dallas is a complete asshole…And…" I start to struggle with my words.

His lip starts to twitch upwards and I smile shyly looking down. "I like you Austin. As in "like, like"." I say looking down and lightly scratching his chest with my nails.

Austin laughs airily, and tilts my chin up with his hand. I look up at him, to see him smiling wide. "Ally…" He laughs almost like he's not believing what I'm saying. "It's alright if you don't like me, I mean—" I start but he stops me by kissing me. I instantly kiss back wrapping my hands around his neck. This kiss is different. It's almost like he's pouring his heart out to me. He kisses me slowly, and filled with passion. I wrap my arms around his neck and his stay planted on my hips. Soon we pull away and I stare at him with question. "So you like me?" I ask. He grins, "Ally I've had a crush on you ever since I laid my eyes on you. You were just so oblivious." He mutters. I slap his arm but move to kiss him again.

_Scene Change _

My first day at school, as Austin Moon's girlfriend. I am so excited…and is it bad to think, that Dallas will be pissed…

Anyway, after a little lip action, Austin and I made our way to his car, while cringing at how messy Cassidy's house was. Clothes, cups, plates, etc. was scattered everywhere on the floor, and furniture was tipped and fallen. Cassidy's parents aren't gonna like it. There were even a couple unconscious teens lying on the floor. We got into the car, and rive to school, talking animatedly. Another thing about Austin that, unlike Dallas, Austin and I can keep up a conversation about anything. Even if we have just started dating.

Once we arrive at the school, we both step out of his car, and just like that people's eyes land on us. I instantly start to feel a bit nervous. Austin grabs my hand pulling me closer, and resting his arm on my shoulder while mine rests on his waist. Austin and I make our way inside the school, and instantly spot our friends hanging out near the door. "C'mon." I say quickly making my way towards them. "Hey guys." Austin says. They turn to us and instantly, their jaws drop open. I giggle while Austin pulls me closer, while grinning. "OMG…" Cassidy starts. "Don't tell me…" Trish says looking between me and Austin. Dez instantly squeals, and starts to blabber about us, and Auslly and how he's been wanting this to happen forever. But Trish and Cassidy quickly jump on me, and start to ask questions, I laugh and answer them, keeping a glance on Austin who is meeting up with his friends.

"Okay, answer me. Did you guys kiss?" Cassidy asks. Oh if she only knew…I laugh and look down, while shifting a little, Trish gasps while Cassidy squeal again, "You didn't…" She says wide eyed with a smile forming on her lips. I nod while biting my lip, "Yeah I did." I say looking at Austin again.

After we talk out in the hallways for a while we all head to class, thankfully Austin and I both have the same first class. "So what'd they ask you?" I ask exasperated. I can only imagine what Austin and his friends were talking about. He chuckles, pulling me towards him by the wrist. I rest my hands on his chest and lean up for a kiss when someone clears they're throat behind us. Austin looks up and tenses while I turn around. Oh how I wish I hadn't. I quickly grab Austin's hand reassuring him, that everything's fine. Standing there is the devil himself, Dallas White. Oh how much I hate him.

I smile at him bitterly, "Can I help you?" I chirp up. He grits his teeth, "Not one day from our break up you're already sucking another guy's face, why am I not surprised." He says smugly. I immediately tense up, is he really gonna go this way. "Really Dallas, considering you were already sucking faces even before we broke up." I say while crossing my arms. I smirk at him while he runs a hand through his hair, signaling he's trying to calm down. "Look I said I was sorry, it was a mistake. I still love you Ally." He says hopefully.

There's a cringe in my heart, when he tells me that. Dallas never told me he loved me back. Ever, he'd always slip away. I told myself he was just nervous or something but it was because he really didn't love me. I walk two step up to him, "Dallas, we're over, and I'm glad." I mumble. He laughs bitterly, "You know what fuck you. I'm done. I never loved you. You were just a slut, I—" Before he can finish Austin steps forwards and punches Dallas straight in the face. I quickly swipe my tears away before spinning and walking away. Austin follows me, and calls my name but I don't wanna talk to him right now.

I feel Austin's grip on my arm pull me towards him. I fall into his chest and look away from him. He tilts my chin towards him, "Hey Alls, don't let that ass hole get to you." He mumbles staring at me fondly.

_Austin POV _

I stare down at her fondly, "Don't let that ass hole get to you." I mumble. I try to control myself from going back there ripping that bastard's hair out. I sigh and pull Ally into a hug. She wraps her arms around my waist and snuggles her face into my chest. A strange warm fuzzy feeling erupts in my stomach and I pull her closer.

I pull away and kiss her gently, while caressing her face. Soon it's turns heated and she wraps her hands around my neck while I grip her waist. I squeeze her ass which makes her yelp and jump up. She wraps her legs around my waist while I push her against the wall. She giggles lightly, and I bite her lip pulling it out a little teasingly. She pulls away and we stay that way. I lean over and start to suck on her neck slowly. She runs her hands through my hair repeatedly. I bite her neck and soothe it with my tongue. She moans, and pulls me back while kissing me on the lips. Our lips dance hungrily, and the passion is so thick. She pulls away and starts to suck on my neck. I groan, and I instantly become hard, "Fuck, Ally." I moan. She smirks and kisses harder. I groan, and with all the emotions going on, I blurt it out. "Fuck I love you so much." I say. She immediately stops and loosens her legs around my waist. "What?" She asks pulling away and looking me straight in the eye. I gulp and pull away taking some steps back. "I mean—I was just—I mean…I just meant…I l-like you a l-lot and stuff. I mean I—"

I get cut off by the one and only, Ally Dawson. I smile and kiss her back, but just as soon as it came she pulls away. She smiles at me practically beaming, "Austin…I-I think I love you too." She whispers. My eyes widen, "You do?" I ask. She nods before kissing me again.


End file.
